courtneysstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Cut to the Case
Synopsis Three days after Geoff's victory in Camp Drama's final competition, the twenty-two contestants are seen having one last celebratory party at Playa Des Losers, a luxurious spa resort where the campers are taken after their elimination. Chris interrupts the campers' celebrations to inform them that a briefcase stuffed with one million dollars in cash has been hidden somewhere on the island, and if they bring it back to the Dock of Shame before sundown, it's theirs to keep. The twenty-two campers all form teams to search for the case: Bridgette, Cody, and Tyler; Beth, Geoff, and Lindsay; Courtney and Duncan; DJ, Ezekiel, and Owen; Eva, Katie, and Sadie; Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent; and Izzy, Justin, and Noah. Heather attempts to join almost all of these groups, but when she is rejected due to making enemies with every single camper on the island, she reluctantly decides to pair up with an eager Harold. After half an hour passes by without anyone finding the suitcase, Bridgette, Cody, and Tyler finally notice the case hidden in a random bush, prompting Chris to announce its discovery over the main intercom. Upon hearing Chris's announcement, Courtney and Duncan search for the group that found the case, eventually stumbling upon Bridgette, Cody, and Tyler and seizing it from them. While strolling through the forest with Gwen and Leshawna, Trent is the first camper to notice Courtney and darts after her with hopes of snatching the case. The two run past Harold and Heather, along with Eva, Katie, and Sadie, who immediately join in on the chase; Heather manages to grab the case, which is subsequently taken by Katie before being passed onto Eva. Later, on her journey to the Dock of Shame, Eva accidentally trips over Geoff's foot, causing the case to end in his hands. Beth and Lindsay urge Geoff to take the money to the dock, but on his way there, he meets Cody and is tricked into handing the case over. Meanwhile, as Duncan and Courtney pursue Heather, whom they believe is in possession of the case, the two bicker over Courtney's decision to abandon Duncan earlier in the challenge. After she insists that she was, indeed, planning on splitting the money with him eventually, the couple runs into Cody, and Duncan manages to swipe the case from him while Courtney holds him down. As he is running off, Courtney demands that he wait up, but Duncan merely responds that he will split the money with her "eventually". The case is then passed around from group to group until Owen foolishly hands it over to Harold and Heather. As the two ascend to the peak of the cliff, Heather suddenly double crosses Harold and snatches the million dollar case from him. With nowhere else to run, she decides to jump off the cliff, but instead of landing in the lake, she falls headfirst into a beaver dam and drops the case. Izzy is the next one to spot the case, but as soon as she picks it up, Eva tries to seize it from her. Meanwhile, Courtney meets up with Duncan again and commences her search the boathouse for weapons to use against the other campers, such as a paintball gun, a sword, and a flamethrower. Duncan begins to fear for his girlfriend's sanity and refuses to take part in her plan, so she handcuffs him to a wooden post outside of the boathouse. As she walks off, Duncan warns her that she will pay, but she dismisses this and leaves. Elsewhere, a very beaten-up Heather, having finally escaped the angry beavers, encounters Harold yet again. Harold is determined to help her, but when she becomes frustrated and snaps at him, he confronts her on her antagonistic behavior and demands to know why she is so mean. Heather shamefully reveals that she does not like being mean, and developed it as a method of protecting herself. The two agree to work together once again and head back to camp. As the sun sets, Izzy runs towards the Dock of Shame and Chris announces that a camper may finally have won; however, in the last minute, Izzy jumps over the dock and lands in the water, where the case is eaten by a shark. Disappointed that the campers lost the case, Chris announces that the race for the case has ended in a twenty-two way tie. As a result, in order to break this tie, fourteen of the twenty-two campers will return for another shot at the million dollars in a second season. Based on their popularity with the fans and their ranking in Camp Drama, the fourteen chosen are Beth, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, and Trent. Chris then tells Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Owen, Sadie, and Tyler that since they have now lost all hope for winning anything on the show, they will be watching season two from the sidelines. After instructing the returning fourteen to report to a brand new location in three days, Chris wraps up the season by instructing viewers to tune in for Studio Drama. Cast